Morning Shock
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: ini FF Royz pertama saya, lagi suka banget sama pair ini XDD


Title : Morning Shock

Author : Ghost Author

Pair : TomoyaxSubaru ROYZ

Rate : NC 15 (for safety)

Warning : MxM Relationship

Disclaimer : Royz belongs to B.P Record, but the storyline is mine!

Note : saya mencoba bikin pair ini, walau jarang sekali yang mengekspose, tapi mereka cukup manis untuk dipasangkan.. ditambah dalam beberapa kesempatan, mereka memang tampak mesra. happy reading. Komen dan kritik sangat diharapkan ^^

Subaru mengetuk-ketukkan ujung sepatunya di lantai, sesekali melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, pemberian Tomoya, drummer di band nya sekaligus kekasih Subaru saat ini. Pukul 06.35 pagi, Subaru menekan bel apartemen itu berkali-kali, tampak raut kekesalan diwajah manisnya.

"ck! Tomoyaaaaa—" kali ini Subaru mengetuk pintu apartemen dengan kasar sambil memanggil nama pemilik apartemen yang masih tertutup itu, tak perduli jika suara besarnya mengganggu tetangga kanan kiri Tomoya, toh ini juga sudah pagi.

"hai..hai.." terdengar suara jawaban dari dalam, tak berapa lama pintu itu dibuka oleh si pemilik dengan wajah khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Subaru baru saja akan memaki-maki si pemilik, namun Tomoya berlalu begitu saja, kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Subaru yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu tanpa mempersilahkan masuk sekalipun. Subaru mengambil nafas dalam, berusaha meredakan kekesalannya yang menjadi berlipat-lipat, menyusul Tomoya.

"ini sudah pagi, kenapa kembali tidur?" Subaru menggoyang-goyang tubuh kurus Tomoya yang kembali berbaring dikasur membelakanginya. Tak ada jawaban. Subaru bangkit berdiri dan membuka tirai putih jendela kamar Tomoya yang masih tertutup rapat, sinar matahari langsung masuk dan membuat Tomoya menarik ke atas selimutnya, silau.

"doushita?" Tomoya bertanya dibalik selimutnya

"semalam kau pulang jam berapa dari game center?" Subaru berbalik bertanya. Tomoya membuka selimutnya, menatap Subaru dengan wajah heran

"dari mana kamu tahu?" Subaru memutar bola matanya, "Koudai" jawab Subaru singkat. Tomoya kembali menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut dan membuat Subaru kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia menarik kasar selimut Tomoya dan mendudukan tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih berisi di perut Tomoya, Tomoya terkaget.

"jawab aku To—Mo—Yaa—" paksa Subaru sambil merendahkan wajahnya ke wajah Tomoya dibawahnya. Tomoya hanya tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang putih, Subaru benci dengan wajah tanpa dosa Tomoya. "kenapa tertawa?" Subaru menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, masih tetap diatas perut Tomoya. "ehehe.. maaf" Tomoya menarik kedua tangan Subaru cepat dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, sebuah kecupan di bibir kenyal Subaru membuat Subaru membelalakkan matanya lebar dan segera menjauh dari Tomoya yang masih saja tertawa kecil. "aku marah!" kata Subaru penuh intimidasi sambil berpindah duduk di ranjang, memunggungi Tomoya menghadap ke arah jendela. Berharap Tomoya akan merayu seperti biasanya, tapi..

"oyasumi!" jawab Tomoya kembali menarik selimutnya dan berbalik, Subaru menoleh cepat dan memukuli punggung Tomoya berkali-kali sambil berteriak kesal, membuat Tomoya merintih kesakitan.

"yamete yo Subaru" Tomoya memohon

"bangun! dasar kau pemalas!" Subaru masih saja memukuli Tomoya dan menarik selimut Tomoya lalu membuangnya jauh, memaksa Tomoya untuk duduk

"aku baru tidur 3 jam" Tomoya akhirnya bangun dan terduduk bersandar di ranjang, mengusap kedua matanya yang masih amat terasa berat

"salah sendiri! kau sudah berjanji untuk mengurangi kebiasaan bermain DDR mu kan?" Subaru memanyunkan bibirnya. Tomoya sibuk merapikan rambut pirangnya yang berantakan, merasa tak didengar, Subaru menarik-narik rambut Tomoya

"ittai yo— kau ini kasar sekali" Tomoya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa perih.

"mau aku jambak lagi hah?"

"akh—gomen..gomen.." Tomoya reflek melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Subaru menghela nafas berat dan terduduk di samping Tomoya menundukkan kepalanya. Tomoya memperhatikan Subaru di balik tangannya, ia merasa bersalah. Tomoya bergeser mendekat ke arah Subaru dan menarik kekasihnya itu kepelukannya.

"gomen—semalam hp ku tertinggal" Tomoya mengusap rambut Subaru perlahanan. Subaru terdiam.

"lalu kenapa malah Koudai tau?" Subaru melepas pelukan Tomoya dan menatap si drummer tajam

"kami bertemu saat di food court, tak sengaja" jawab Tomoya sambil tersenyum. Subaru hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat Tomoya tertawa dan kembali menarik Subaru dalam pelukannya.

"kau tidak tahu kan aku khawatir, kupikir kau kenapa-kenapa" kata Subaru pelan, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Tomoya

"gomen—"

"aku ke sini sampai 3 kali, aku kira kau marah..aku kira kau pergi dengan Kazuki.. atau dengan Kuina lalu kau melupakanku.. aku takut.."

"ssttt—" Tomoya memotong perkataan Subaru dan mengeratkan pelukannya

"jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.. aku tak kan pergi.." Tomoya berbisik pelan, "dan aku takkan memilih satu dari antara mereka.." Tomoya melanjutkan omongannya, Subaru mendengarkan dalam diam, dia tertawa kecil dalam pelukan Tomoya

"karena aku akan memilih mereka berdua" lanjut Tomoya dan langsung mendapat cubitan keras di perutnya membuat Tomoya melepas pelukan dan mengusap perutnya yang memerah.

"ittai yo—" rintih Tomoya menarik sedikit keatas kaosnya, memperlihatkan bekas cubitan Subaru yang memerah diperutnya. "aku kan hanya bercanda…"

"candaanmu tidak lucu!" jawab Subaru cepat. Subaru akan beranjak berdiri namun tangan kanannya ditarik Tomoya hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh ke ranjang. Kejadian begitu cepat sampai-sampai Subaru tak sadar Tomoya telah merangkak di atas tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Tomoya berada di kanan-kiri kepalanya, kedua kakinya terjepit kaki jenjang kekasihnya.

"mau kemana Baru-chan?" goda Tomoya sambil tertawa, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Subaru yang berada dibawahnya

"aku mau pulang!" Subaru mendorong-dorong Tomoya menjauh saat merasakan deru nafas berat Tomoya menggelitik telinga kirinya.

"enak saja! kau harus bertanggung jawab, kau mengganggu tidur ku tau.." Tomoya masih berbisik dan mendekatkan wajanya di perpotongan leher Subaru membuat Subaru reflek mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya terpejam tak berani menatap Tomoya. Subaru sadar, walau Tomoya sering sekali menggodanya, tapi ia tetap saja merasa malu saat Tomoya mendekat dan menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Saat Subaru tak merasakan apa-apa, barulah dia berani membuka sedikit matanya dan mendapati Tomoya yang terkekeh-kekeh diatasnya. Subaru menjadi kesal, dia mendorong kasar tubuh kurus Tomoya hingga Tomoya berguling ke samping dan posisi kini berubah, Subaru kembali menindih tubuh Tomoya.

"jangan pernah lengah Tomoya" kini giliran Subaru yang menggoda Tomoya, sementara Tomoya hanya tertawa kecil dibawah.

"aku ingin lihat apa yang bisa Subaru lakukan—" Tomoya menyeringai dan menarik kepala Subaru mendekat, mencium bibir Subaru diawal. Subaru memejamkan matanya dan mengikuti permainan Tomoya. Subaru sedikit membuka bibirnya saat lidah Tomoya memaksa masuk dan melumat bibir Subaru, tangan kanan Tomoya memeluk punggung Subaru dan mendorongnya berguling kekanan hingga posisi lagi-lagi berubah.

"aku akan memberi mu hukuman—" kata Tomoya sambil memainkan jemari nya di telinga Subaru

"hey..harusnya aku yang menghukummu bodoh!" Subaru menyingkirkan tangan nakal Tomoya dari telinganya.

"tapi hukuman dari ku menyenangkan Baru chan—" jawab Tomoya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Subaru yang semakin memerah. Subaru memalingkan wajahnya yang tersipu membuat Tomoya kembali tertawa dan turun dari tubuh Subaru. Subaru bangun dan mencubit lengan Tomoya.

"ahaha.. wajahmu saat malu itu lucu sekali Subaru—" kata Tomoya ditengah tawanya yang tak juga berhenti.

"kau berniat mengerjaiku ya?" tanya Subaru kesal. Tomoya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, dia tak sanggup menjawab karena masih sibuk dengan tertawanya. "ahaha.. iie..iie.. aku baru ingat kalau kita harus ke studio untuk latihan bukan? kalau aku lanjutkan, bisa kupastikan kita akan di jemput paksa Koudai karena kita terlambat datang" jawab Tomoya. Subaru hanya mendengus kesal, dia merapikan kemeja yang ia kenakan dan keluar dari kamar Tomoya.

"kuberi waktu 15 menit untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap, lebih dari itu kau ku tinggal" ancam Subaru dari ruang tamu, Tomoya yang masih terduduk di ranjang hanya bisa terbengong lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Subaru hanya menahan tawa sambil membaca majalah, karena sebenarnya mereka masih punya waktu 1 jam sebelum latihan dimulai. "Rasakan!" kata Subaru dalam hati.

-OWARI-


End file.
